Set In Stone I
by A Glimmer of Silver
Summary: Lily and James, Arthur and Guinevere ... There are some couples that are destined to be together. But sometimes it doesn't work like that. Sometimes you will never be kissing the right person. This story is about six teenagers, three medieval figures and one misadventure. It tells us about love and hurt and before all it tells us that the future isn't always set in stone...
1. Chapter 1

_Set In Stone I_

_Chapter 1_

_October 1977AD_

"Everyone's staring," Jetiana Black whispered as she and James Potter made their way down the corridor, his book bag banging against his thigh with every step and her books tucked safely under his arm, their hands clasped in the small gap between their two bodies.

"Let them." He replied evenly. "They don't understand." His voice was low as he continued, speaking for her ears only. "It doesn't matter. Don't think about it. It's me and you, Jay, the way I promised. It's just us." Much to her disgust, tears began to pool in the midnight depths of her eyes.

"Thank you…" there was a long pause, only filled in with the mutterings of others as they passed.

_ "…Black and Potter?..." _

_ "…I thought she was with Lupin!..." _

_ "…Merlin, what a whore!..." _

_ "…Lupin dumped her two days before she moved on? God, what a slut…" _

His hand tensed over hers reflexively. "Don't listen." His mouth was set in a tight frown and a muscle jumped in his jaw. "Ignore them."

_ "…Flaunting it in public? I'd be ashamed…" _

_ "…No wonder Lupin chucked her, apparently they've been messing around for months!..." _

_ "…You know she lost it to Potter when they were fourteen?..." _

_ "…Fourteen?..." _

Not heeding his own words, James seemed to flip before Jet's eyes, tearing his hand from hers and backing a Ravenclaw of about their own age up against the opposite wall, grabbing the front of his black robes with a dangerous glint in his hazel eyes.

"Shut up." His voice shook with barely suppressed rage and the Ravenclaw squirmed in his grip.

"I -"

"I said, _shut up_." He gave the boy a rough shake and he paled.

"Sorry." James grunted and shoved him backwards before turning back to Jet. She grabbed at his hand almost immediately.

"Please don't let go." She begged. "I need you…"

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her at once, "Promise." He gave her fingers a comforting squeeze and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"Thank you…" she said again, sucking in a deep breath.

_ "…If she's that easy, do you think she'd do me?..." _

_ "…Don't know what Potter sees in her, she might be fit but at least Evans has morals…" _

Jet's hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"Never let go," she told him, "I'll lose myself."

Remus Lupin was the first of the Marauders to arrive for dinner. Despite piling great amounts of cottage pie onto his plate he didn't touch it, opting instead to push it around his plate glumly.

_"...Look at him, the poor bugger. He doesn't deserve this..."_

_ "...No idea how they ended up together in the first place. He's such a nice guy..."_

_ "...Sleeping with his best friend too? What a slut!..."_

* * *

Remus whipped around and was met by a flurry of turning heads as they pretended to be otherwise occupied. Warily he turned back round and after a slight pause the low mutterings started up again.

"Alright, Moony?" Sirius plonked himself in the empty seat next to him.

"Fine."

_"...Why did he dump her anyway?..."_

_ "...No idea but she must have done something awful. Look how hung up he is..."_

Remus stabbed a carrot with unnecessary force and huffed in annoyance.

"The gossip still bothering you then?" Sirius asked.

Remus glanced up at him. "Doesn't it bother you? It's your twin sister they're calling a 'slut'."

Sirius frowned and gave a small shrug. "They're right." He started to pile food onto his own plate but, unlike Remus, didn't hold off from digging into it. "Everything they say about her is true. She is selfish. She is arrogant. She's just like the rest of my family."

He sounded casual but Remus knew him well enough to see the deep bitterness rooted in his words. "She didn't run away from home with you." He stated quietly.

"She showed that she cares about my family more than she does about me. She's made that quite clear."

Silence consumed the pair punctuated by the general chatter of the great many students in the hall and the softer, gentler whispers of the gossipers behind them.

_"...Selfish bitch. Whatever possessed him into going out with her I'll never know..."_

_ "...Probably because she's easy..._ "

"_...Yeah. I heard she'll spread her legs for anyone..."_

_ "...Bet that's the reason they split up..."_

"I wish they'd shut up." Remus said angrily. "The crap they're saying about her is horrible. I didn't split up with her for any of the reasons they're saying."

"They don't know what the real reason is so, of course, they're going to form their own conclusion."

Remus's jaw set in a tight line. "They _can't _know what the real reason is, Sirius." He replied darkly. "If they found out they'd...they'd hate me."

Sirius paused in his eating, dropping his fork with a soft clatter. He swiveled in his seat to face Remus. "What happened wasn't your fault, Remus." He lowered his voice so only Remus could possibly hear him. "It was an accident. The only person you can possibly blame is Jet."

Remus refused to be comforted. "How could I possibly blame her when she was the one lying in the hospital wing with a broken arm, several broken ribs and lacerations covering her body. She could have died!" His face creased as the image of her broken body lying amidst the blood-stained sheets of the hospital wing crept into the forefront of his mind. "I could have killed her." He muttered softly. Breathing out a sigh he glanced around to see if anything he'd said had been heard. Satisfied he turned back to Sirius. "She's better off without me."

"You're better off without her." Sirius countered. "She got what was coming to her, sneaking around and sticking her nose into other peoples business."

Remus opened his mouth to argue but shut it quickly when he spotted her and James making their way up the length of the Gryffindor table, hands entwined. His mouth set in a hard line as they reached them.

"Hi Padfoot, Moony." James greeted them with a flicker of a smile.

Sirius sent him a nod in return and Remus said nothing finding instead his picked at cottage pie interesting enough to grasp his attention.

James and Jet slid into their usual spots, not at all put off by the lack of warm welcome. James slipped a confident arm around her thin waist, holding her to him and she let her weight fall on him, resting her tired head on his shoulder.

Remus could feel her dark eyes on him but refused to meet them terrified of what he might find there. Betrayal? Probably. Hurt? Definitely. Fear? Remus prayed not.

"So how're things?" James made a brave stab at conversation to cut through the tension hovering around them.

Sirius gave a small shrug. "Alright." He lied, his eyes darted to Jet who hadn't served herself anything and had slumped against James in exhaustion.

James nodded and there was a long pause while he served himself some food and began to eat. "We've had nice weather recently. Hopefully it'll stick around for the Quidditch match next Saturday."

Sirius nodded vaguely. Right at this moment he didn't want to talk to James about Quidditch, not when there was this rift between them. Jet and James on one side, him and Remus on the other.

James brow creased at the lack of enthusiasm he was receiving. Sirius seemed completely put-off and Remus was ignoring him completely. The weight of Jet's body against his suddenly felt very heavy indeed.

"Right." He muttered. Deciding he wasn't hungry he gave Jet a gentle shake. "Come on." He said quietly. "Let's go."

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked slightly confused.

James shook his head. "I don't want to eat with them." He helped pull her to her feet, picking up his satchel and her book's. He set off down the hall without glancing back, eyes following them as they left.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Jet finally asked as they walked up the staircases, her small weight leaning heavily on him.

"Lupin's being immature and I get the impression your brother doesn't like us being together."

Jet bit her lip. "I don't think anyone likes us being together."

"They'll get over it. It'll all blow over, Jay. You'll see." He shot her a reassuring smile. "They can't stop us."

Jet smiled at his words. "You make it sound very romantic." She teased.

"You underestimate me. I am the king of romance."

Jet's laughter was thin and it caused a wave of worry to pass over James's features. These days the bags under her eyes had become too prominent and her skin had become so pale it was almost translucent. No matter how much make up she put on to cover it, James could tell she was exhausted. He wrapped his arm tighter around her skinny waist in order to take more weight off her tired feet and sped up his pace.

They continued in a companionable silence that was finally broken as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Pigs snout." James gave her the password and the pair continued into the warmly lit common room.

Jet peeled herself from James tight embrace and threw herself down on the, thankfully, empty sofa by the fire.

"Come on, Jay. You can't sleep there."

"Watch me." Jet could barely keep her eyes open. The firelight shone orange through her closed eyelids comforting her. It was nice to close her eyes and not be engulfed by the blackness that overcame her when she slept in the dorms.

She heard a heavy sigh from James and then there was shifting on the cushions of the sofa as he sat down by her head. Jet nuzzled her head into his hip.

How much she wanted to just let go and fall asleep. She could feel it's gentle, caressing fingers stroking her and she longed to fall into them but there was still the knowledge tugging away in the corner of her mind that if she did those fingers would suddenly become claws.

Jet's eyes flew open again to be met with the sight of James looking down at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" When she didn't answer immediately the concern grew. "Jay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jet quickly amended and the concern lessened. "I was just thinking."

James reached out to stroke her head, pulling his fingers through her soft hair. "This is awful, Jay. I don't know what I can do to help."

"Just being here helps." Jet told him truthfully. "I need you here with me."

James wasn't comforted. "How long is this going to go on for? You're not eating or sleeping. You're sick with fear."

Jet didn't answer. She knew this already. This was her reality that she dragged with her always.

"You can't keep this up. Merlin! _I _can't keep this up. I'm constantly sick with worry for you."

Panic grew in her eyes. "Stop it, James! Don't talk like that."

"Like what, Jet?"

Jet bit her lip. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"I know that."

"I'm scared you'll leave me. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do. Please…" She broke off as the tears came thick and fast. She struggled to wipe them from where they stained her pale cheeks.

"Don't cry. Not here." James dug into the pockets of his robes for some tissues and found only his woolly Gryffindor scarf. He decided it would do and began to dab at the tears still forming around her dark eyes.

Jet flinched as the scratchy material touched her skin but the gentle rhythm soothed her and she relaxed.

"Jet." James gently used his finger to tilt her chin upwards so her eyes met his. "I will never ever let you go. I promise."

Jet nodded mutely and the tears began to silently fall again.

"Oh Jet." James hooked his arms under hers and pulled her onto his lap. He cradled her thin frame to him as the sobs came. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I can help you."

Jet drew her head from his shoulder and kissed him. It was a kiss without passion, or love, a kiss full of hurt, desperately seeking comfort.

James pulled her in closer, pressing his mouth onto hers, her tears running onto his cheeks.

He could feel the eyes of the common room on them and struggled to block them out.

"…_Look at them..."_

"…_at it again…"_

"…_no shame…"_

"…_Merlin, she really is a whore..."_

He wrapped his arms tighter around her praying that she couldn't hear them. They would just have to get used to it. It was just him and Jet. Just like he'd promised.

* * *

_October 877AD_

The whisper of a cloak across the dead leaves announced her presence to the old forest and a symphony of scuttling could be heard as creatures of the forest hurried to get away to the dark shadows of the trees.

Somewhere above them, a full moon sailed. Light from her crept and snaked down in silvery spills through the bare, empty branches to illuminate the way.

Morgana moved through the forest silently, each footfall sliding through the decaying floor without a sound, her eyes tuned onto the clearing in front of her.

Without the trees to bar her, the moon's light shone brilliantly there, illuminating a small pool set into old stone with a reverential brightness.

"Sister." Morgana called softly to the calm emptiness.

"I am here." Came the swift answer from behind her and a smile grew on Morgana's rouged lips as she turned to greet her, her green cloak whirling at the gesture.

"I have missed you!" She exclaimed clasping Morgause in a silk-lined embrace.

"How goes it in Camelot?" Her sister asked, her dark-eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Her joyous expression was replaced by the darker look that had most frequented her eyes in recent times and her smile slid into a smirk with practiced ease. "It's insufferable. If I have to spend another day with that man, pretending to be his perfect ward I think I will go mad." She breathed out a deep sigh full of her bitter anger. "How long until we take Camelot? I can't take anymore of this."

"Patience, Sister." Morgause answered, smiling at her eagerness. "It won't be long now." She moved to the pool of water captured in the folds of stone and motioned for Morgana to join her. "I have a new plan." She told her intently and watched her sister's eyes light up at the words. "One that will be sure to succeed."

She raised a pale hand and swept it over the taught surface of the pool causing ripples to tremble across the glassy reflection. Morgana watched in fascination as the ripples died to form an image of Camelot castle standing proud over the forest surrounding it. A frown creased Morgana's brow as she realised there was something different about it. The small town surrounding it was gone, replaced with extensions of the castle. The road, the drawbridge, the moat… they were gone. Yet this was unmistakably Camelot castle.

She turned to Morgause with a questioning look. "What is this?"

Morgause smiled. "It is Camelot castle." She answered simply. "However, it is not as it is today. This image shows us what it will look like in the future."

Morgana's eyebrows rose in awe and she returned her gaze to it.

"In the future," Morgause continued. "it will not serve the same purpose as it does today. In the future, it will be a school." Her smile grew wider as she leant in closer so her breath tickled her sister's neck. "It will be a school, for magic."

Morgana's eyes lit up with the words and she exhaled a breath trembling with wonder and excitement.

"It will be full of students, all well practiced in the art of magic." Her sister continued.

"An army of sorcerers." Morgana caught on easily. "We will bring them here?"

Morgause's smile faded. "We cannot. Time is a tricky thing and it would be impossible to cross the Bridge and bring that many back. It would take a powerful magic. Far more powerful than we possess."

"Then what do we do?" Morgana asked with a frown. "If we can't bring them here how will we take Camelot?"

Morgause paused before answering. "We will have to go there."

* * *

Merlin stifled a yawn as he dragged himself through Camelot castle's drafty corridors, in the direction of Gaius's chambers.

It had been a long night, Arthur seemed to be suffering from insomnia and had used that as an excuse to keep Merlin from getting any sleep either. It was now a ridiculously late hour and the castle was completely still, everyone else sensibly tucked up in bed. Which was why Merlin was surprised when he heard the clacking of heeled boots on flagstones up ahead.

His exhaustion evaporated instantly and he darted into a rather convenient alcove that housed only a tall candelabra.

The footsteps were getting closer. He could hear them getting louder and louder and he shrunk further back into the shadows of his hiding place as the figure passed him.

When they were a significant distance from him Merlin's curiousity over ran his senses and he peeked around the stonewall that was hiding him from view.

The figure was cloaked, Merlin saw but the darkness of the corridor prevented him from determining anything else.

Finally the figure reached the end of the corridor where a tall window spilled it's light into the blackness and Merlin was able to see them properly.

Morgana. Of course, it was. His suspicions were confirmed. She was heading in the direction of her chambers so whatever misadventure had brought her out tonight it was over.

He drew back into the shadows until he was sure she'd be gone and then continued on his way.

There was only one reason she'd be returning to her chambers this late at night. She must have been meeting Morgause.

A frown spread across his brow. Whatever they had been discussing tonight it couldn't have been good and Merlin was sure that whatever they planned to unleash upon Camelot next would mean trouble, big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_Set in Stone I_

_Chapter 2_

"What _are_you playing at?" Jet jumped and her mascara spilled down her cheek as Lily's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't…don't do that…" she scrubbed hastily at the black streak with shaking fingers and her eyes narrowed at the other girl the mirror. Lily smirked.

"Did I scare you?"

"No." Jet took a deep breath and attempted to focus on her own reflection, continuing to apply her make-up but all the time aware of Lily's emerald gaze boring into her back. "Can I help you with something, Evans?" she snapped after a moment.

"You didn't answer my question," Lily replied, voice annoyingly calm and sweetly modulated as she tied her tie and waited patiently for an answer. Jet scowled and uncapped her eyeliner.

"Since when-" she gritted out, "-Has it been illegal to put on make-up?" Lily rolled her eyes and it was Jet's turn to smirk, pleased to have elicited such a response from the other girl who, she knew, was determined to keep cool.

"I meant with Ja-Potter."

"I don't know what you mean." The fingers of one hand tensed around the lip of the bedside table. _Why? Why did she have to bring this up now?_

"Oh I'm sure you do," Lily smiled pleasantly, "But perhaps you're tired…I wouldn't be surprised…" her words, so amiably delivered, hid an undertone of steel and sarcasm. "…so I could _elaborate_, if that would help?"

Jet closed her eyes and counted to ten. It was a habit she had developed over the previous months in an attempt to control her temper and the descending depression she was increasingly prone to but this morning it did little to calm her. She'd spent more than half an hour in the shower already trying to employ this tactic, washing and rewashing her hair and scrubbing at her skin with soap to replace James's scent with the smell of her vanilla shampoo but to no avail, it clung to her and turned her stomach and it was all she could do to attempt to keep smiling at Lily as she pressed the subject.

"No…thank you…I'm just of the opinion that my private life should remain as just that." Her voice was remarkably steady but Lily's following laugh threatened to shatter her newfound composure.

"Who you're sleeping with is hardly private when the whole school is talking about it." Jet flushed.

"Why are you bothered anyway?" she asked with a sigh, feeling utterly beaten down at only half past seven in the morning. Lily shrugged.

"I'm not, I just gave him more credit, you know?" her tone was conversational as she stooped to throw some books into her bag. Jet scowled.

"No, I don't know. Care to explain yourself this time?" Attempting to mimic the other girl, Jet's voice lacked that airy quality and was snappish instead.

Lily shrugged and shouldered the satchel, pulling her loose hair away from her collar so it didn't get caught in the fraying strap. "I just thought he had more taste but, hey, it's not my business." Jet laughed aloud, a bitter, cold sound.

"More taste?" she repeated, a round "o" of understanding forming on her lips. "Like…you…you mean? Oh please, Evans, don't flatter yourself. You're nothing but a joke to him."

"A joke?" she sneered back, "If anyone's the joke, it's you, Black. I'd say take a look in the mirror but that's what you spend your whole life doing! Open your eyes to something other than yourself for one second and you'll see – he's using you." Jet shook her head vehemently.

"No…" to her own ears it sounded like a desperate denial but it was the truth; James wasn't using her or exploiting the fact that she was vulnerable, he would never do that, he was too noble by far – a Gryffindor through and through – no, he had offered to help her and she had enticed him to bed; she was using him.

Lily's answering laugh was cool. "Yes, Black, he is. Wake up and look at yourself. Look at how pathetic you are; no wonder Remus wanted shot of you!" The fact that Lily's reasoning was untrue mattered not – the bold statement she made was like a slap in the face; Remus didn't want her.

"E-Excuse me…" Jet felt bile rise in her throat as she turned away. "I…" hands shaking uncontrollably, she pushed past Lily and fled, reaching the bathroom just in time as she doubled over and was violently sick. Hastily, she raked her hands out of the way and slid to the floor, whole body trembling, pressing the tips of her fingers to her clammy forehead. Several tears splashed down her cheeks, smudging the make-up that she'd just applied but she didn't bother to wipe them away; after all, who was there to see? At this thought, more tears escaped her eyes and suddenly she felt very small, drawing her knees up to her chest, alone, afraid and losing control, curled up on the tiled floor of the bathroom. She needed James, James could make this better, he always knew how to help her. She croaked out his name and waited but there was no reply. Where was he?

"James…?" she repeated to the silence, the name little more than a whisper itself. "James?" She was beginning to panic now – didn't he realise that she need him? Didn't he…or did he? Did he just not care anymore? A thick feeling of anxiety was building up in her chest and she couldn't breathe.

* * *

"Hey, Evans!" James was lingering around the portrait hole, waiting for Jet to emerge and unaware that upstairs she was expecting the same of him when he caught sight of Lily's blazing hair as she clattered down the stairs. Immediately his hand shot up to rumple his fringe and he started towards her with another shout; "Evans!"

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily's tone was frosty and her emerald eyes were narrowed as he approached. James's hand buried itself in his hair again.

"Er…" the last thing he really wanted to be discussing with Lily was Jet but he felt he had better ask: "You don't know where Jay is, do you?" Lily's lip curled with evident disdain.

"In hell for all I care," she shrugged, turning to go, "And you can join her as far as I am concerned…" James's face crumpled slightly, and he rubbed at the side of his nose, where his glasses pinched the skin.

"Aw, come on Evans, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" his voice remained cool, casual but there was a deep, earnest quality under the surface as he caught at her wrist. Lily arched one brow and shook her head slightly, turning to face him, wrenching at her arm but he held fast.

"No, I don't. It's the truth and it's not my fault if you can't handle it. Now _let go_ and leave me alone. Go and actually find your girlfriend." James sighed and did as she'd asked, fidgeting his weight from foot to foot.

"She's not my girlfriend…" his voice was careful as he dug his hands into the pockets of his trousers and avoiding Lily's searching gaze, decidedly uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking. She made a small noise of derision.

"So…" Lily began, drawing out the short word in a voice thick with fake confusion, "…you're trying to tell me that the girl you've been shagging for Merlin knows how long now _isn't _your girlfriend…?"

"No, Jet's just my friend."

"It doesn't seem that way…" Lily sounded doubtful. James sought out his trademark smirk with difficulty.

"Jealous?" he enquired lazily, enjoying the slight blush that crept across up her cheeks.

"I don't see anything to be jealous of," she informed him smartly with only a heartbeats pause, cursing the fairness of her skin in moments like this. James let out a long sigh.

"Where is she then?" Lily shrugged.

"I told you, I don't know and what's more, I don't care." His hand crept up towards his hair.

"Well…I guess if she's not coming…" his tone was low as he spoke more to himself than anyone else, as if he was trying to assuage himself of some heavy guilt that Lily couldn't quite place. "…are you going to breakfast, Evans?" his grin had returned and his hazel eyes were eager behind the lenses of his glasses. Lily rolled her eyes at his persistence but that pink tinge had returned to colour her cheeks as started towards the portrait hole, with James at her heels.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere you know…" she told him, as if he would listen - as if she minded - throwing him a glance over her shoulder. James chuckled and shot out an arm to steady her as she stumbled over a pile of books that she hadn't seen. Lily shot him an annoyed look through her fringe.

"It's not funny, Potter," she huffed, "Let go…" she twisted her arm in his grip but he did not let go as he leant down to brush her hair from her eyes, his nose inches from hers. Lily stopped struggling.

"I…" she tipped her face up towards his and James forgot what he had been about to say. "Lily…" their lips were so close now, close enough for him just to lean forwards and –

"James?" a cold voice behind him made him curse and turn away. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Merlin, Jay…I…nothing, I swear…" he hastily attempted to assure her. Jet's hands were white knuckled as she clutched at the stone banister.

"That's not what it looks like." Willing herself to hold it together, her voice was hard as she descended the stairs and made her way over to him. She caught his chin in her hand and stretched up to press a hard kiss to his lips. "Please," she continued as their lips parted, in a voice low enough that only he would hear. "Please, James, I need you…I…I can't lose you, please, just…stay…" she nestled her head against the soft fabric of his jumper and was relieved as his arms automatically drew her closer.

"Of course I'll stay," he soothed, "I told you Jay, me and you…" but despite this, he could not help but risk a glance over his shoulder at Lily. His gaze betrayed regret to her as their eyes locked for a quick second and he wondered if he was kidding himself that he could see the same emotion reciprocated. He wasn't even sure what had just happened between them (she hated him, right?) but there was no time to dwell on it. Not now.

"Thank you…" sure that she would not be thanking him for what he was thinking, James kissed the top of Jet's head and released her.

"No worries, come on…I'm starving…" hating himself, he threaded his fingers through hers and led her towards the portrait hole, studiously avoiding the emerald stare he could feel boring into his back. Jet's eyes flickered up to meet Lily's as she passed and the amount of loathing that she felt in that instance could not be contained.

"You stay the hell away from my boyfriend," she hissed. Lily's answer was to laugh, composure restored.

"I can see how well this relationship is going," she added, somewhat spitefully, "Because not ten minutes ago he vehemently denied that you were anything more than _friends_…"

"Well…" Jet stuttered in response, floundering because they had always emphasized the platonic relationship between them, "…Well…just because you missed your chance, Evans, doesn't mean you can mess up mine." A smirk spread across Lily's face.

"Please, don't flatter me; you've screwed this up all by yourself. You're in over your head and you're welcome to it." Unable to find a suitably cutting retort, Jet opened her mouth before quickly snapping it shut again, hand tightening over James's. He squeezed her hand back before letting go, ushering her out of the Common Room ahead of him.

* * *

"…_did you see that? Potter and Evans…"_

"…_Potter and Evans? I thought him and Black were still…" _

"…_God, I knew _she _moved on fast but him?..." _

"…_He's more stupid than I gave him credit for, messing his best mate's sister around on top of shagging her…" _

"…_it's not like Black's his biggest fan at the moment anyway…"_

"…_he's going to have no one if he carries on like this…he's lost his friends over Black and now he's screwing her over…?"_

"…_actually screwing her over? Are they finished…?" _

"…_No…but she's not happy…" _

"…_she's never happy…" _

"…_how can you not be happy dating James bloody Potter…?" _

Remus had been doing his best to tune out the whispers, spreading a thick layer of marmalade on his toast whilst watching Sirius practically inhale a mountainous plate of sausages and egg and bacon with an air of distracted amusement but some of them stuck and began to process unwarranted as he started on his breakfast.

"Bloody hypocrite…" the sidelong glance that Sirius shot him was cautioning but he continued anyway. "…It's true, Padfoot. He fights me and fights me, justifying what he's doing by saying that I abandoned her, that at least he has the decency to look after her-" he snorted, "-and now, listen to them, he's messing around behind her back…well, actually, right in front of her by the sound of it…"

"You don't know that…" Sirius was treading carefully as he spoke, each word weighted with thought. "…You said yourself, these people, what they spread is mostly just gossip. It's not true, it's all crap…"

"Why do you persist in defending him?" Remus's anger flared up and was not dampened by the sight of James himself walking towards them, hand in hand with Jet. "Look at him…urgh…"

"Because," Sirius hissed at him, "We are the Marauders and we should be bloody well sticking together. He's my best mate, he's your best mate – or at least he used to be – and you're ours. I'm not condoning what he's doing but I'm not going to hold it against him forever and a day either." Remus huffed at this but did not reply, fixing his gaze firmly on his plate and James helped Jet into a seat and threw himself down beside her.

"Morning…" the lack of reaction did not surprise him by now, but every time James had to look into the faces of his two friends and know how much he was hurting them, hurt. He didn't enjoy doing it, nothing that had happened in the last days, weeks, _months _between him and Jet had given him any pleasure at all but she needed him. He just wished they could see that…it wouldn't be so difficult for him to help her if they could understand…

Seeming to sense James's thoughts, noticing the thick layer of awkwardness that was lying over the five of them, Jet pushed herself to her feet, plate clean, mug of coffee still half full. "See you in Charms…" her hands shook as she swung her legs over the bench and she concentrated on smoothing her hair back into place. The looks Remus was sending her over the rim of his cup of tea hadn't gone unnoticed and she needed space to think.

Space…that's not something she'd wanted a lot of for a very long time. The thought of it had terrified her and the eight weeks of summer had seemed unbearable, curling up in the great double bed in her room at home, completely and utterly alone and at the mercy of her own memories. Now, since seeing James and Lily so close, she had ceased to be angry, she had ceased to be scared, she was sad. She hadn't missed the blissful calm of James's features, she hadn't missed the light in his eyes that had been so often dulled when he was with her…she hadn't even realised, so wrapped up in her own grief what effect it had been having on him.

"I'm done; I'll come with you…" Wanting to make up for his earlier slip up, James hastened to his feet and Jet was almost thankful when Sirius ordered him to sit back down. He had been about to retaliate so she fixed a wide smile on her face and tousled his hair from the back.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "I'll save you a seat." He watched her go, anxiety written all over his face, until she was lost amidst the rest of the students leaving the Hall for lessons.

"What?" he snapped at Sirius. Sirius scooted back in his seat, grinning slightly, hands held up in surrender.

"I just want to talk to you, mate…" James huffed a sigh. He already thought he knew where this was going. "And please listen, because I only want to say it once. Being serious really doesn't suit me (unintentional, I swear!) when the four of us-" he jabbed his fork out to indicate that he was including Peter – who had not been drawn into this fight – as well. "- could be better employed pulling pranks on Snivellus and the like so…you need to stop it with Jet."

"How many times I am going to have to tell you – I am not going to abandon her!" He shot back heatedly. Sirius sighed.

"What you're doing…it's killing us mate. It's pulling us apart and killing us. You included." The continuation of his protestations left him at the quiet grief in his friend's words.

"Yes…" he conceded. "I know…" Defeat seeped into his own tone. Sirius gave an exaggerated sigh of relief at the breakthrough and was about to respond but Remus jumped in first.

"Then why do it?" His voice was brittle and cold.

"Because," looking at Remus, the anger was reignited within him, "If I leave her, she'll break. She depends on me too much and _I _won't do that to her…" but speaking so honestly with his friends for the first time in months was making him feel so much better, like a weight was being lifted off his chest and he was only just realising just how heavy it had become. It encouraged him to continue, voice softer. "I don't love her…or rather, I am not in love with her, I never wanted any claim on her heart, I just wanted to help. I solemnly swear it."

"We're not asking you to abandon her," Sirius resumed what he had been about to say. "Just, please, stop shagging her, surely you can do that? For my sake, for Remus's sake, for yours and for hers…"

"I don't know…" James bit his lip, fingers tapping on the table top in agitation. "I'm sorry and really, I know I should but I don't know if I can…I'm scared of doing anything that will cause her to break. She's so fragile. If I tell her we have to stop, she'll be terrified." Sirius rolled his eyes at this.

"Well talk to her; be actually honest with her for Merlin's sake! Tell her that you're not leaving her but you just can't sleep with her anymore because you're not in love with her. Say whatever romantic crap you have to to get it into that messed up head of hers but say it quickly and clearly because at the end of the day, she already knows it's not her that you want and you know that it's not you she wants…"

Though the last statement could not be contested in any fashion, James wasn't ready to give up the fight. "Would you at least pretend that you have some sympathy for her? It's not her fault she's 'messed up' and you know it!"

"That would be my fault…" though only the dregs remained, Remus was studiously stirring his tea, spoon clinking against the china mug as he spoke up. "Wouldn't it? And I am genuinely sorry that she took it so hard, really I am but to save myself breaking her body again, I had to break her heart. I love her so much that I am prepared to choose her safety over my own selfishness. You've been so set on your own idea of righteousness you haven't taken the time to understand where I'm coming from…" he felt like his heart was laid bare on the table, breaking, shattering, splintering into a thousand pieces for them all to see.

"That's because I just can't understand!" James exclaimed. "I have tried, I have spent the early hours of the morning awake with her, holding her whilst she cries, I have spent nights sleeping only to be woken up when she screams, I have spent days watching her trying to cope without you and all I can think is why are you not there in my place, holding her hand, kissing her tears away, and I can come up with no good answer…"

"No good answer?" Remus's lips twisted into a snarl over these words. "No good answer?" He pushed himself to his feet, fist banging on the table, attracting stares from all over the Hall. Sirius grabbed at his shoulder and forced him back down onto the bench.

"Keep a hold of yourself for Merlin's sake, man."

"Keep a hold of myself?" Remus ground out in frustration, unable to the keep the growl out of his voice. "I just explained…she could have fucking died! I think that's answer enough!"

"But she didn't, did she? She's very much alive-"

"-Keep your voice _down_, Prongs!-"

"- and suffering." James finished. "And all I'm doing is trying to help, is that such a bad thing?"

"There are other ways of 'helping' that don't involve taking her to bed."

"I didn't know what else to do!" Remus's scowl was in danger of splitting his face in half as he opened his mouth to retaliate again but Sirius put his foot down.

"I've had enough," he sighed. "I need you two to get your acts together – all this is not worth it over Jet who quite frankly brought this on herself."

"This is not her fault!" both James and Remus burst out simultaneously and Sirius rolled his eyes over how ironic that this – what had torn them apart – was the one thing they could agree on.

"It's his!" James continued, pointing an accusing finger in Remus's direction and the tentative truce was broken. "And I am not going to let her pay for that alone." Sirius let out another drawn out sigh.

"They've both made mistakes," he was prepared to concede, "But look, you know they still love each other and in the long run, what you're doing_ isn't_ helping. She needs Remus. He's the only one who can put this right. I'm not asking you to leave her, but you guys are just friends, that's all you should be and you both know it." And James did know it. There was nothing he could say to refute that because it was the truth.

"Alright," he relented after a moment's pause. "Alright, I'll talk to her."

* * *

"Jay?" Jet was stretched out on the rug in front of the fire, back leaning against James's legs as she attempted to do the pile of Transfiguration homework that McGonagall had heaped upon the Seventh Years.

"Mm…?" stifling a yawn, she threw her quill down and gave in. It was becoming too much of a chore to keep her eyes open, let alone concentrate on switching spells.

"Erm…I need to talk to you…" uncomfortably, James tapped her shoulder as an indication that she should stand up so he himself could get to his feet. He had been planning to do this earlier, as soon as he'd seen her but when he'd arrived at the classroom, she'd been slumped over the desk, head propped up on her hand, looking so vulnerable as she tried not to fall asleep that he just could not bring himself to do it.

Jet knew what was coming. She pushed herself upright and let James take her hand and lead her out of the Portrait Hole and down the corridor in silence, heart thumping wildly, wishing he would just get it over with. He'd been distant and reserved all day. She knew that Sirius had said something and that he would leave her, she just knew it. So why wouldn't he just come out with it?

"Say something, James," she begged. "Please…" James responded by pulling her into his arms and crushing her against his chest.

"You don't love me, do you Jet?" He asked. He knew the answer but hearing it from her lips would make this so much easier.

"I…" This caught her out but the thought of being all alone, left to face her nightmares alone, won over. "Yes, I do…" she lied selfishly. "I do, I promise." She would have sworn her soul away if she thought it would keep him with her. He chuckled slightly, though he was unsure what about this was funny, and ran his knuckles gently along the line of her jaw.

"No…Jay, you don't…and…and that's why we can't keep doing this." He kept his hold on her tight and reassuring, to make it clear that despite his words he would not leave her.

"W-why can't we?" she had thought she was strong enough for this, she had though she could be big enough to let him go but now the time has come, she could not relinquish her grip on the hope that he gave her. She knew he was unhappy, she knew that she didn't really want this but even that was better than nothing.

"Because it's not right, it's not working. We're just hurting each other and other people. Surely you can see that?" Jet huffed a sigh.

"Yes…" she ground out through gritted teeth, loathe to admit it.

"Let me make it clear, I'm not going to leave you, any time you need me I'll be here for you but I just don't want to be _with _you, I don't want to carry on the way we are. I can't, without hurting so many people…" Jet nodded woodenly but couldn't trust herself to speak. He stroked one hand through her hair.

"You…do understand…don't you, Jay?" he wanted to clarify.

"Yes…" ashamed at the way her voice cracked over the single syllable, she turned away, hiding the tears that were beginning to slide down her face. "As long as you promise that you won't…"

"I won't…" he hurried to assure her, "I promise…" she managed a watery smile, wiping hastily at her cheeks to blot away the tearstains and the black smudges her makeup had left, risking a glance his way. He smiled back and ran a finger down her nose – "cheer up" – and she uttered a soft laugh but the longer they stood here, the closer they remained after their decision to break off whatever they had had, the harder it was to keep that resolve.

"I'll see you around, then," she said by way of excusing herself.

"I mean it," he told her as she left, "I won't leave you alone…" but she was alone as she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower and set about collecting her books from the hearthside and shoving them into her bag.

"Oh, fuck it…" under the weight of all of her heavy books piled carelessly inside it, the seams of the satchel split halfway towards the dormitory stairs and books spilled out, bottles of ink smashed on the rug and pieces of parchment fluttered down to join them. She stared at the mess for a long moment, still as a statue before several tears began to splash down her cheeks.

Watching her from his table across the room, Remus's heart twinged. He dropped his quill and looked round for James, expecting him to be on hand to help her, to kiss it all better. Remus's gut twisted at the thought but he was nowhere in sight; looked like the bastard had been true to his word at breakfast after all. Maybe that was why she was just standing there, amidst the clutter, maybe that was why…

"Hey, hey, don't cry…" he went to join her, hands scrabbling over the carpet to collect her books for her, not being able to bear to see her like that any longer.

"Er…thanks…" she blinked as if snapping herself back to reality and bent down to help him, wiping absently at her eyes.

"No worries…" he handed the last of her things to her with a swift and tired smile wishing there was something more he could say.

"James and I…called it off…" her eyes darted up to his as he turned to go back to his work. She could not help the hope that shone in her eyes and the constricted sensation in her chest as she waited for his reply.

"Erm…good," Remus bit his lip. "I…" he saw the expression on her face and wished again there was something more he could do, he wished he could kiss her tears away and tell her that everything would be alright and that he was sorry. He wished he could fulfil her hopes the way she wanted him to, the way he used to but he couldn't. "Sorry…"

* * *

_Sister, the time is upon us…_

When Morgana returned to her chamber and could finally let that sickly smile slip from her face, the message was waiting for her, scrawled across her mirror in dark kohl. The faked expression of enjoyment that she'd had to show to Uther all evening was replaced with her signature smirk that fell so comfortably over her lips.

"My lady?" there was a rap on the door. Guinevere. The smirk and the smile swapped places again.

"Come in," she tried to inject suitable warmth into her tone, hastily scrubbing at the writing with at the long sleeve of her emerald gown. The door opened and shut but she didn't bother turning round.

"Good evening, my lady," Gwen dropped a quick curtsey and moved over to place the laundry she was carrying in the clothes chest in the corner. "Did you enjoy the feast?"

"Yes, it was lovely…" she replied distractedly, mind already far away, immersed in the future. Gwen was bustling around behind her, pulling the covers on her bed back, plumping up the pillows, prattling on mindlessly. It was driving her mad.

"Gwen…" Morgana's voice was light, sugar coated as at last she turned round. "That will be all for tonight…"

"My lady? I could just…"

"Enough, Gwen!" Morgana's sharp tone and the dangerous glint in her eye stopped the maid's protestations short. "I'm sorry," she lowered her voice again, simpering. "I'm just so tired." She passed a hand across her forehead with a sigh and lowered herself into a wing-backed chair.

"Oh, of course, sorry, my lady-" Morgana had to refrain from rolling her eyes at this, "-at least let me help you get ready for bed…"

"Oh, that really isn't necessary, I shall do it myself. You go home and get some rest yourself."

"If you're sure…" Gwen did not look convinced but dropped another curtsey and disappeared. Morgana listened until she was sure that she could no longer hear the other woman's footsteps before standing again herself. She crossed the wooden floorboards, heels clacking and sought out her thick of cloak of rich emerald velvet, running her hands along the soft material with an almost loving caress before throwing it around her shoulders.

"Going somewhere?" the voice was soft and lilting but startled Morgana nonetheless as she spun round to see her sister melting out of the shadows. A hand to her heart she uttered a soft sound of surprise.

"You frightened me," she laughed. "Why did you trouble yourself with the journey? It is long and you must conserve your energy for the spells. I am sure they are complex tiring. I would have come to you." Morgause gave her a slow, feline smile and touched Morgana's cheek absently with her fingertips.

"But fitting is it not?" she asked, "To begin this enchantment within the walls of Uther's own castle, the first of many as we now know, to bring about his downfall in his own halls…" she laughed. "The journey was no trouble for me, not with this in mind."

"Fitting indeed," the other sister replied, a smirk once again tugging at the corners of her lips. Morgause's expression mirrored hers as she unclasped her own cloak and let it slide to the floor in a pool of midnight blue. Here she knelt, dark eyes darting to the door and glowing gold as the lock clicked. Morgana spread her cloak in a similar fashion and followed suit, whispering an incantation that allowed the candles to dim to low light, eyes trained on her sister as she began to chant in a low, throaty tone.

* * *

"Guinevere…?" As Arthur strode out of the Great Hall, Merlin at his heels, he caught sight of the tail of her dress disappearing around a corner. Her quick footsteps ceased to echo on the flagstones as she stopped.

"Sire?" Gwen acknowledged her presence but did not herself reappear and so Arthur, with his sword banging against his hip, sought her out, standing at the top of the corridor. At the sight of him, she could not contain the blush that spread across her cheeks but she lowered her eyes respectfully and dipped a curtsey. "Sire…" she repeated. A lazy, appreciative grin spread across the Prince's handsome features.

"Guinevere," he said again. "Where are you going?" Gwen's eyes flickered up and she smiled.

"Just home, my lord. Morgana said she had no need of me tonight." Arthur's eyes drifted to the mullioned window and the darkness outside.

"Let me walk you there," he offered impulsively. Gwen's smile widened and the blushed deepened as she inclined her head.

"I would be honoured, my lord." The prince smiled back and closed the gap between them with a few steps, extending his arm to her with a flourish.

The night air was cool and crisp and the sky clear. A chilly wind tore along the streets and Gwen shivered despite the warmth from his body, pressed so close to hers, and the heat in her cheeks. Arthur's eyes were fixated on the roses highlighting her complexion and escaping tendrils of her dark hair. There was an easy silence between them, each too immersed in their own thoughts of the other to venture into conversation but as they reached the threshold of her home the quiet between them became unsettling. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well…here we are…" he did not want to say goodbye. Gwen's eyes sparkled with a sudden mischief.

"Won't you come in?" a crooked grin lit up his features.

"I would be honoured, my lady," he bowed formally over her extended hand and brought it to his lips. They were far from the castle now. His father's gaze could not sweep this far. Gwen giggled, a hand to her heart.

"Oh you…" she shook her head and the curls framing her face bounced from side to side. Arthur leant languidly against the doorframe, one brow arched giving him the appearance of arrogance.

"Me what?" his tone was thick with interest. Gwen rolled her eyes and turned away, beginning to light the candles that littered the small space with a taper.

"Just you…shut the door, you're letting the cold in." If the crown prince and heir to Camelot was irked by this direct order from someone considered beneath him he did not show it but did as she asked, looking around the room with a speculative expression on his face.

"I shall never understand how you live like this…" he mused, almost to himself. Though the house was well swept, kept tidy and cosy seeming it was a tight fit and Arthur, used to expansive halls and never ending corridors leading to chamber after chamber furnished with great four poster beds and hung with rich tapestries found it almost claustrophobic.

"I make do." Gwen's answer was almost sharp. "Not all of us were born with silver spoons in our mouths, _my lord_."

"Of course, of course," Arthur hastened on to add. "When you are my queen, you shall have large apartments, bigger than this even-"

"-Arthur!" Gwen interrupted him, annoyed with him for spoiling what had promised to be a lovely evening for them to share. "I am perfectly happy here, you do not need to peremptorily lavish me with such…_charity_…" Arthur was stung.

"Guinevere, I was merely saying that as Camelot's Queen your status will be raised and thus you can expect-" he shrugged and flicked his fingers in expression, "-certain…luxuries, certain…improvements to your life."

"Improvements?" she asked, finally turning to him, brow creased, arms crossed in front of her. "I have told you, I am _perfectly happy here_, what makes you think I need your improvements?"

"Well a queen can't very well live in a…well…" he floundered. "…In a place such as this."

"So I am not good enough for you?" her righteous anger made her bite back, but internally, there was no anger, only sadness. He had finally realised what she had known all along. She had thought he was better than this…disappointment flooded her being and mingled with the unshed tears.

"No! No! That's not what I'm saying!" Arthur was on edge himself now, unable to understand how he had offended her. "You don't understand…"

"I understand perfectly," Gwen's voice was cold and carefully modulated so none of her hurt showed through. "I think you had best leave now, sire…"


End file.
